Affected
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Danny and Lindsay meet up at a bar...just a one shot idea I had, R&R. DL


**Affected**

© Dream 2005

It had been a long day and Lindsay just needed to get the hell out of the lab. Her case was going no where. She wasn't relishing going home to a lonely apartment but where else could she go?

She saw the bar on the corner as she trudged to her parking spot. She'd heard that a lot of cops frequented the place and she could really use a cold beer. She shrugged to herself, what difference did it make if she went home now or later, pushing open the door she entered.

The place wasn't packed, so she sat at a seat at the end of the bar and took in her surroundings. Almost every man in the place screamed that they were a cop, and every woman, she sighed, obvious groupies. She didn't want to generalize, but it couldn't be helped.

The bartender walked over knowing straight away that she was a cop, "Hey there, you're new."

"Yeah, Lindsay Monroe," She outstretched her hand.

He took it, "Ah you're the new chick," She raised an eyebrow at him, "uh woman, that took Aiden's spot at the lab."

She stared at him, incredulous, "How do you know that?"

"I'm a bartender at a cop bar," He winked, "I know a lot of things."

"Okay," She challenged, "What do I want to drink?"

"Hmm, you're from Montana right?" She merely nodded so he continued, "I'd say Moose Drool, but frankly you don't strike me as a hard core home brew drinker."

She laughed, "It was the cheapest thing around when I was a kid, but no."

"No hard core alcohol either, you're too much of a lady."

"Smooth."

He smiled, "Thanks, okay I'll stay simple." He pretended to ponder then grabbed a Budwiser from the cooler and snapped off the top, "No glass either."

"I'm impressed." She raised the drink to her lips, "This is perfect."

"Another impressed customer, I'm Mike by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mike, I think someone at the end of the bar needs you." She indicated a couple. He nodded and was gone, she watched him walk away and sighed, he was gayer than the day was long that was for damn sure. It was a pity.

Someone sat next to her a second later, "Did it hurt?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a sidelong glance at the guy. When would these player types come up with something original?

"When she fell from heaven?" Danny's voice came out of nowhere; Lindsay was stunned that he was there. She just stared at him as he sat next to her and looked at the guy who had been trying to address her, "I'm sure it hurt like a bitch." He said with a smirk.

The guy glared at him, "Who invited you Messer?" He then looked at Lindsay with a raised eyebrow as though she was supposed to choose.

Lindsay finally piped up and looked back at the guy, "Well I didn't but he's more welcome than you are."

"Better watch out for that one missy, he's known to fly off the handle." The guy grunted.

Knowing Danny would have a retort she put a hand on his arm silencing him for a second then regarded the guy, "I like excitement, besides he's right." She smiled, "The fall did hurt like a bitch."

Danny grinned triumphantly at the guy as he walked away, "See ya later Quincy!" He called. Then Lindsay smacked him hard on the chest, "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

She glared at him as best she could desperately trying not to enjoy the fact that he was there, "That is for speaking for me, I am quite capable and most certainly do not need YOU to fight my battles for me!"

"Calm down pussycat." He said with a smirk having already received his drink from Mike he took a languorous sip. "I was only trying to help."

"By answering for me," Lindsay was sure smoke would be coming out of her ears next, "I do NOT need that from you." Her sentence got quieter and slower because Danny had grabbed both of her shoulders and moved himself to about an inch from her face.

"I need you to breathe for me Monroe, long deep breaths." He whispered.

She stared into his eyes and tried not to think about the fact that his breath smelled like a mixture of mint and beer. She gulped, "What are you doing?"

"Now see that was gulping, not a long deep breath." He said with a chuckle, touching his one hand to her stomach, "Inhale." He whispered then put some light pressure on her abdomen, "and exhale."

Breathing had never, in her life, been so erotic. She finally managed to blink and forced herself back on her stool so she could have distance from him, "I can breathe fine." She managed then tried to sip her drink casually but a bit spilled onto her chin.

Leaning on the bar Danny looked back at her and marvelled at how cute she was when she was nervous, "Breathing maybe, but drinking appears to be a problem."

"Shut up." She muttered, thoroughly embarrassed at this point. She searched for a napkin.

He grabbed one from behind the bar and reached over to wipe her chin, "I think you need to go home and get some sleep, you look stressed."

"I'm not stressed," She said defiantly.

"Oh really, so jumping down my throat for no reason and missing that beautiful mouth of yours with your beer is an every day occurrence?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She stared at him again, "My what mouth?"

"You heard me." He said lazily taking another drink of his beer.

"I, uh, no, well I mean." She stumbled over her words, "Just, stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" He asked as he finished the last of his beer.

"This whole, trying to get me flustered thing." She said looking down at her beer all of a sudden not finding it appetizing anymore.

He shook his head reached into his wallet and put enough money on the counter to pay for both their drinks then stood. Putting his arm on the bar in front of her he leaned into her ear, "Is it working?"

"No." She said defiantly again, although damnit, her whole body was saying otherwise!

Shrugging he guided her off the stool; she had to reach for her bag quickly, "Well then you don't have to worry, because I obviously don't affect you."

She walked with him out of the bar and down the street. He kept his hand on the small of her back and for some reason she didn't stop him. When he had walked her to her car she pulled her keys out and turned to look at him. He just smirked at her. On the spur of the moment she got an idea. Slowly she brought her face closer to his then firmly and very deliberately she kissed him.

He was stunned at first and responded by deepening the kiss; his hands rubbed her back and pulled her closer.

After a few moments she pulled back and looked at him, with a satisfied smile she walked away from him around her car to the driver's side, "Nope, no affect at all." She said with a wink, and then got into her vehicle.

He just stood there for a moment and watched her walk away. Finally he shook his head, "Damn, what the hell do they feed them in Montana?" He whispered before going to his own car and heading home.


End file.
